callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Worst Case Scenario (Level)
Worst Case Scenario is the fifteenth mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame which sees Sergeant Catherine "Amazon" Cortez try and escape Makarov’s Hideout. This is the last level in the game where the player plays as Cortez as well as her last canon appearance. Player Character: - Sergeant Catherine "Amazon" Cortez Previous Level Objective Kilo Next Level From the Ashes Walkthrough The level begins with the sound of the Secutery of Defence’s speech from the beginning of the level Romeo Sierra when Cortez opens her eyes she finds herself in an infirmary with Makarov, a Torurer, his assistant and Anatoly watching her. Makarov informs Cortez that in a day the whole world will be at war and nobody not even Captain Price can stop him. Leaving the room Makarov tells the torturer to make Cortez suffer until she is ready for their cause. After he has left Cortez blacks out and comes round to find the Torturer readying an injection and franticly tries to break her restraints. Eventually succeeding Cortez attacks the Torturer who comes at her with a Scalpal before being killed with his own blade. As he dies Anatoly returns with the Assistant and is ambushed by Cortez as he re-enters the chamber and is killed before he can draw his weapon. The assistant begins to scream as she reaches for a Spade by the door but is also killed before she can reach it. Now armed Cortez uses the Spade and Operating Table to reach a vent in the ceiling and slides down the vents before emerging in a garage. Ambushing a pair of Ultranationalist Mechanics, Cortez is discovered as an armed patrol arrives moving a Prisoner to an another facility. Using a dropped Assault Rifle Cortez shoots the guards before being aided by the prisoner as one of the soldiers tries to raise the alarm. After some hasty introductions Cortez and Dunn open the garage doors to get their bearings and make a quick exit while they remain undetected. Noticing that there are only a few guards and pilots around the helicopters on the landing pads Cortez and Dunn head over to the nearest vehicle but are stopped by a Soldier and his Dog. Thinking fast Cortez is able to convince the guard that she is the torture assistant and that Dunn is being transferred to be buried alive and he lets them through. Arriving at the pad the two fugitives wait for the pilot and co-pilot of the landed Ka-52 ‘Alligator’ and take the aircraft and lift off from the compound. As they escape however, Dunn notices that the gate is emblazoned with the flag of North Korea. Checking the navigation instruments Dunn confirms that they are a few miles north of the DMZ but would probably be shot down before they would be able to cross and should head to a point five miles East to Makarov’s Second Compound. As the Ka-52 heads to this location BM-21 ‘Grad’ Launchers and Gun Trucks open fire and Cortez uses the ‘Alligator’s weapons to clear the area as well as shoot down a pair of Mi-24 ‘Hind’ Helicopters transporting troops to Makarov’s location. Upon arriving at the compound Dunn and Cortez find that the area is well defended by numerous ZPUs and a pair of Pantsir-S1. Opening fire the Ka-52 puts up a good fight but the sheer number of AA defences causes Cortez to activate the vehicles ejector seat seconds before the Ka-52 is destroyed. Upon landing Cortez and Dunn have to fight off a number of soldiers that resemble Ultranationalists and OpFor units before heading into a communications shack where Cortez contacts the TF-141 while Dunn keeps watch. Rifling through the papers on the desk Cortez finds Makarov’s plans, to use the MiG Skat Drone to destroy a target in China and blame it on the US, just as she makes contact with Price and Soap. Explaining Makarov’s plan to Soap, Cortez also finds a note stating a set of coordinates that Makarov is heading to later and passes on the information. As she does so Makarov interrupts them on the radio and thanks Cortez for doing what he wanted her to do. With the radio dead Cortez joins Dunn and spots Makarov loading military equipment into several Griffon 2000TD Hovercrafts and Casspir APCs. Heading to the vehicles location Cortez and Dunn arrive to late to stop the convoy and are forced to commandeer a Casspir for themselves. Heading through the DMZ, Cortez and Dunn thin out the convoy and the escorting troops on Quad Bikes. Arriving at the South Korean Border, American Troops let the convoy through and open fire on Cortez and Dunn until the vehicle comes to a stop by a C-130. Escaping the debris Cortez and Dunn find themselves surrounded by enemy soldiers just as Makarov appears and tells them that the war has already started before telling the American Soldiers to keep them alive until he returns. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons Skorpion, Spetsnaz Spade Found in Level AK-47, SCAR-H, F2000, FAL, MP5k, Mini Uzi, Skorpion, RPD, AUG HBAR, MAC-10, PP2000, M9, SPAS-12, KS-23, RPG-7, AT4, Frag Grenades Transcript Silence followed by ‘white noise’ at various intervals Makarov: - Neyet she is important. Captain Price will come for her and then we will have him Cortez: - He won’t come. Makarov: - He will if he wants to stop me, and when he does he will learn that everything cuts both ways. More White Noise can be heard before fading into the background Makarov: - There is no one who can stop us know. Cutscene Ends Secretary of Defense: - Tonight the war will be over and everybody across the world will sleep softly in the knowledge that Vorshevsky and his attack dog Makarov will be in US Custody Cortez opens her eyes to see Makarov watching the Secretary of Defense’s speech. Realizing her hands are bound she begins to struggle Secretary of Defense: - It is everybody’s Call of Duty to ensure that the world remains safe Makarov: - Fool in mere hours America will be a burning ruin once more. He turns off the TV and faces Cortez. ''And nobody not even Captain Price of the TF-141 can stop me. Cortez: - You know that’s a lie, there is nothing that we can’t stop. If I were you I’d start running. Makarov: - Oh I will. Meanwhile these associates of mine will keep you company. Make her suffer. ''He turns to leave but stops and whispers something to Anatoly before disappearing into the corridor Torturer: - Time to begin. He jabs Cortez with a needle causing her to black out. When she wakes she notices scars and cuts on her hands and once again pulls at the restraints slowly breaking them. Torturer: - Ah the artistry of pain. Let’s see what we can do for you my young friend. Cortez snaps the restraints and stands up. The torturer turns round and smiles before rushing foreword with a scalpel in his hand. Cortez easily dispatches him before throwing his body in the chair. Torturer: - Ah the artis… Cortez suddenly hears voices and slips behind the door as Anatoly and the Assistant return Anatoly: - Where is she? To the Assistant check him I will cover you. Assistant: - He’s dead. She inhales as Cortez moves towards Anatoly unnoticed by him with the Scalpal. Anatoly turns at the last moment and lashes out with his Skorpion SMG. Unfortunatly Cortez is already committed to the action and plants the blade into Anatoly’s chest. Assistant (In Spannish): - Help somebody please. Maria have mercy on me She slides her hand onto a spade propped against the door. Cortez is already there and silence’s her prayer. From outside voices can be heard speaking in Russian Soldier 1: - Should we go in there? Soldier 2: - No let the doctor enjoy himself Soldier 1: - The girl broke before the American. Soldier 2: - I told you, know let’s get that diner you owe me Soldier 3: - Are you sure that’s her and not that pretty nurse Soldier 2: - Did Makarov give you authorization to go in there? Soldier 3: - No Soldier 1: - The should we go in there? Soldier 3: - No Soldier 2: - Don’t worry about it Joseph, let’s go Victor’s buying us diner tonight The soldiers walk away Cortez: - Good for you Victor. Now if I can get into those vents I may be able to bypass security Cortez uses the chair and spade to get into the vents and slides along to the garage Cortez: - This looks like the way out. And I’m going mad talking to myself Cortez eneters the garage and spots two mechanics working on a broken BTR-80. Silently she goes up behind them and kills them both. Cortez: - I wonder which of these work. She goes over to one of the dead Mechanics and takes his clothes before throwing them both in the back of the BTR Cortez: - Now I blend in with the crowd let’s see where Makarov is. I owe him a knife in the guts at the very least. Suddenly a patrol come in dragging a prisoner in an American Uniform Soldier 4 (In Russian): - Hey does this thing run? Cortez: - Neyet Soldier 4: - Do any of these things work? Cortez: - Neyet Soldier 5: - Is she even with us? Cortez: - Neyet she brings up an AK-47 dropped by a mechanic and opens fire into the patrol while the prisoner gets out the way Soldier 4: - Go alert Makarov we have an escape in progress He is taken down by a bullet as another soldier moves towards the alarm. All of a sudden the prisoner jumps on him knocking him to the floor before cutting his binders with the guards tactical knife Cortez: - Are you okay? Dunn: - No but I’ll live. My name is Corporal Barry Dunn, who are you sir? Cortez: - Sergeant Catherine Cortez, Colombian Army Anti Narcotics Brigade. Dunn: - How did you get dragged in to this? Cortez: - I’ll tell you later. Now let’s focus on killing Makarov and getting out of here. She hands Dunn and M9 Pistol ''When we get past the perimeter ditch the transport and head to the American Embassy. ''They open the garage doors to see some Mi-24s and a Ka-52 on the tarmac outside. Heading to the Ka-52 they here barking and see a soldier and a dog heading towards them Soldier 6: - Elaina where are you going with that prisoner? Cortez: - The doctor is focused on the TF-141 agent and has no time for this one. Makarov no longer needs him so I am disposing of him. Soldier 6: - Do you need any assistance? Cortez: - No I’m sure he can dig his own grave. Soldier 6: - Okay just stay away from the south side; don’t want to hit a land-mine. He laughs before walks off despite the dogs persistent barking and growling Dunn: - What about the TF-141 Agent shouldn’t we spring him too? Cortez: - I am the TF-141 agent that’s how I’m involved in this situation Dunn and Cortez walk towards the Ka-52 to where the pilot’s are finishing the post flight checks Pilot 1: - Everything is good Pilot 2: - Then let’s get something to eat Cortez: - Victor’s buying, if you hurry there might be some free food lying around Pilot 2: - Thanks Elaina, we still on for Friday Cortez: - Ce, see you then The pilots move off and Cortez stuffs Dunn into the Ka-52 before jumping into the pilot’s seat Cortez: - Okay let’s see if I remember what Nikolai was talking about. She flips a switch and the Ka-52 begins to spin up. As it lifts up from the ground Dunn can be heard swearing as he looks out through the cockpit Cortez: - What is it? Dunn: - We are in Korea man, this is not good. Cortez: - Are you sure? Dunn can be heard consulting instruments and swearing Dunn: - We are about a mile north of the DMZ, let’s just fly over the border to saftey Cortez: - Good idea if you want to be shot down by South Korean AA Guns. Do you have any idea where Makarov is? Dunn: - No why? Cortez: - Because he is planning something like the Russian Airport Massacre which started the war in the first place. Dunn: - Well he does have a second compound five miles to the east Cortez sighs when the air is suddenly full of missile and AA fire Cortez: - Looks like they no we escaped. Let’s find Makarov and put him in the ground. We can worry about escape after that. Cortez targets the Grad Launchers and Technical’s as they head towards the second facility. As they reach halfway a pair of Mi-24s can be seen flying in the opposite direction. Cortez opens fire shooting down the Helicopter. Cortez: - So Dunn do you have any idea what Makarov is up to? Dunn: - Nothing except he had me run speak some random words which he recorded. Cortez: - Well the compound’s dead ahead so lets see if he kept a copy Cortez and Dunn reach the compound only to find strong AA defenses. Cortez fires back but the Ka-52 is outnumbered and out gunned. Cortez: - Hold on Dunn she pushes the Eject Button sending the cockpit flying just as the Ka-52 explodes. The cockpit comes sailing down and lands by the communication tower. Getting out of the seats Cortez and Dunn are attacked by Ultranationalists and OpFor Units Dunn: - Those look like Militia Cortez: - They probably are, keep shooting and head for the tower I’ll cover you. Dunn and Cortez run to the tower to find it abandoned. Cortez: - Keep watch, I’m going to radio Price and Soap and tell them what’s going on? Dunn: - Who’s Soap? Cortez fiddles with the radio while going through the papers on the desk eventually she gets the right frequency Price: - This is a restricted frequency how did you get these settings? Cortez: - Price it’s Amazon, I am north of the Korean DMZ at Makarov’s base. Soap: - Cortez are you okay? Cortez: - Yeah I’m fine, listen she looks down at the papers ''I have found Intel that Makarov is going to use the MiG Drone Fighter to attack a target in China and blame it on the Americans. I am doing the best I can to stop him but so far I can’t find him or the UAV. Soap: - Stay put we will come and get you. Cortez: - No I need you to get to 24°30’S 69°15’W. Makarov is going to that location to meet somebody called Phoenix. Don’t come for me just stop Makarov nothing else matters Price: - Alright we have the coordinates, we will be their Cortez and then we will come for you Makarov: - Good job Sergeant Cortez you have done precisely what I need you to do ''the Radio erupts into White Noise Cortez: - Hello Price come in, John are you there. Dunn: - Come look at this Cortez walks over to see Hovercraft and Casspir’s being readied for transport. At the lead Hovercraft, Makarov can be seen loading the MiG Skat Control Panel before getting in himself Dunn: - Where do they think they are going? Cortez: - They are going to cross the border. If we can’t stop them here the South Koreans will. Let’s go that may be our ticket out of the North. Dunn and Cortez head down to the convoy and are able to highjack the last Casspir in the convoy and head towards the border in hit pursuit of Makarov Dunn: - So long North Korea Cortez: - Yeah I feel so much safer in the world’s largest minefield As Cortez drives the Casspir Dunn mans the Machine Gun and takes out Quad Bikes and Hovercraft and finally catch up with Makarov only to see American Troops stationed at the border open the gates for him. Dunn: - What the hell just happened? The Americans open fire on Cortez’s Casspir Cortez: - My guess, Makarov found some new friends. Heading through the base Cortez and Dunn follow Makarov to a C130 parked on the Runway. As they reach the plane a rocket streaks out of nowhere and knocks out their Casspir. Cortez is shell-shocked and sees figures walking over. Makarov: - Well done my friend, thanks to you the war is ready to begin. To the American Soldiers Keep them separate and safe until I return. Intel Intel No. 37 (1/2) Under the Ka-52’s landing pad on a crate Intel No. 38 (2/2) In one of the buildings at Makarov’s second base Achievements Both Sides of the Fence (15G): - Complete the Level on Recruit, Regular or Hardened Difficulty MIA (25G): - Complete Contagion and Worst Case Scenario on Veteran Difficulty Killer Croc (10G): - Kill all enemies on the Helicopter Run Trivia Torture and Escape The Assistant has the same model as Cortez, by using the out of body glitch you will see that they appear to be twins The torturer will occasionally twitch after you have killed him Anatoly will occasionally glitch and get stuck in the door. Killing him will trigger an invisible barrier that prevents the assistant from entering If the alarm is raised the player will fail and start from the last checkpoint Helicopter Flight Despite Dunn’s claims there are no visible North Korean signs or Indicators The Ka-52 in the game is closer to the appearance of the Israeli Version rather the Russian vehicle that it is meant to be Despite the vehicle’s attacking you if you return to the first base the soldiers won’t realise that you are an enemy Some of the props in the Helicopter flight are American weapons and vehicles something that would not be seen in North Korea Despite taking place in both North and South Korea no troops from either faction appear Strangely when you reach the communications shack no enemies will follow you or even attack DMZ The chase through the DMZ is similar to the one in Die Another Day The US Troops have a Scorpion Insignia suggesting that they may be Mercenaries or a PMC just like Shadow Company The C130 model changes from a standard version to an AC-130 when you crash and back to a C130 when Makarov starts talking Miscellaneous The Achievement MIA stands for Missing in Action, Cortez’s status is MIA as shown in the Cutscene for From the Ashes This level reuses sound-files from both Contagion and Objective Kilo Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels